Jar of Hearts
by Olivia.Pierce
Summary: After walking in on Edward and Alice kissing, Bella and Jasper leave forks. But Bella needs to deal with her heartbreak as well as helping Jasper's. But will two broken hearts mend one anothers? Or will it just be another Jar of Hearts?Review?:D
1. Chapter 1

**I feel like I'm the new kid at school…again XD**

**So I have written JasperxBella before and I really miss writing them together! I have left _Twilight_ writing for _the Vampire Diaries_ (don't hate) But I'd really love to start writing this couple again.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Jasper ;)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One - No Rules<span>

I sat quietly in Biology, trying to find out why Edward wasn't speaking to me. For the past three days he hasn't visited me, talked to me and most importantly, kissed me.

I tapped his muscular arm, "Are you okay? You haven't said a word to me since Friday."

Edward didn't even look at me. He just stared down at the assignment in interest.

"Edward?" I asked him, using his full name. He just stared at the paper…like always.

I sighed and turned back to my crumpled paper, "Whatever."

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe Edward! He hadn't said one word to me during that whole class! Something was definitely up…<p>

I walked into the cafeteria by myself, surprised to find the table empty. Except for a very sad looking Jasper.

"Jasper?" I called as I quickly ran over, "Where is everyone?"

His butterscotch eyes found mine, "That's the thing. I don't know!"

I sat in the seat across from him, throwing my dirty book bag to the white tiled floor, "Wait, what? What do you mean?"

"They're gone," Jasper said, his eyes flaring with anger, "Maybe at home, maybe in New York. I. Don't. Know. Bella." I flinched at his angered tone. He was scaring me.

"_Jasper_-"

"No. Listen, you and I will drive home after school and see what the hell is going on," He told me sternly, stabbing his plastic fork into a tomato. I nodded obediently.

"Do you want me to eat with you?" I asked him, not sure whether to stand up or keep sitting.

"Stay if you want," he growled. Jasper finally realized his tone and touched my arm caringly, "I'm sorry. It's just that…Alice didn't tell me where she was going."

"It's okay," I hummed gently, "Edward hasn't talked to me for the past three days."

Jasper dropped his fork and his eyes became wide with fear, "Same with Alice…"

"Oh, that's weird." I said, taking a bite out of my squishy, plastic tasting pizza. Jasper just stared at me.

"Bella, do you think something could be going on right now?" Jasper asked me, leaning closer so no one could hear us. But that was when a hand slammed into our table and almost broke it.

"Damn, I love my super strength!" The two of us turned our gazes up to se Emmett and Rosalie standing there; one looking jolly while the other had an annoyed look.

"Have you guys seen Edward or Alice?" Jasper questioned them, his voice husky. Rosalie thought for a moment and then shook her head.

"Nope!" Emmett boomed, "Sorry, too loud. No, I _haven't_."

Jasper sighed, "Bella, lets go."

"Where?" I asked as he grabbed my hand and pulled me through the cafeteria. All eyes were on us.

"To our house. We need to see if they're there. I'm really worried now." Jasper tugged again, but this time, I listened.

"Okay, okay! Stop tugging so hard! You're going to rip my arm off!" I tried to laugh so he wouldn't get all angry or something, but it came out more as a strangled gasp.

Jasper and I slipped into Emmett's Jeep when we got to the parking lot. Jasper's eyes were almost red with either hunger or anger…maybe both…

I tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear, "What's the worst that could happen, Jasper?"

"Oh, you don't wanna _know_ what I'm thinking," he growled, hands gripping the steering wheel harder. I took that as my queue to shut up.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the Cullen house fifteen minutes later, our lunch hour soon coming to an end. But Jasper didn't care.<p>

Without helping me, Jasper jumped from the car and ran to the house at vampire speed. He pushed open the door forcefully and beckoned me with his fingers.

"Come, Bella. No need to be afraid," Jasper smiled, letting me go first. For a minute, I just stood there; taking in Esme's freshener and Alice's perfume.

"Come!" Jasper said, pulling me up the stairs. When we reached Edward's room, we heard sounds from inside.

"Oh Edward!" we heard first. Jasper's eyes filled with sadness.

"Alice, don't yell so loud!" Edward's voice came from the other side of the door. Everything we were hearing…this had to be a dream!

Suddenly, and scarily, Jasper kicked open the door to reveal a half naked Edward and Alice. The two of them; Alice laying on top of my boyfriend. My love.

Jasper and I stood there; gaping and gasping. Jasper's eyes narrowed and went red.

"I can't believe this! I knew you to were acting suspicious, but this is the last thing I expected!" Jasper roared, his voice inching higher with every word.

"Edward…" I cried. But he just stared at me, an apologetic look wearing his face.

Jasper shook his head, "So? You two did this because…?"

Alice bit her lip, drawing a bead of blood. "Edward told me that Bella wasn't fulfilling him…"

"Edward!" I yelled, trying to be as loud as Jasper. "You said we couldn't!"

"We can't…that's why Alice and I have been sleeping together." Edward frowned, his eyes dropping to his feet.

I gaped, "Sleeping? This isn't the first time?"

Jasper scoffed, "Of course it's not."

Alice glared, "Shut the hell up, Jasper! You have no idea how long we've been doing this for!"

"Stop! Listen, Bella-"

"HELL NO! I will never, ever, listen to you again! Or you!" I screamed, pointing at Alice. Her eyes became sadder by each word.

Tears came running down my face, "I hate _y-you_."

"Look at yourself," Alice started, her frown forming a smirk. "You can tell us off all you want…is won't change the fact that Edward and I have been sleeping together for the past three months."

Jasper gasped, his heart breaking. I could almost hear it.

Edward smacked her hand, blood spurting out. "Alice, I love Bella! Bella, trust me!"

"NO!" I screeched.

Jasper shook his head, "My god…"

Alice smirked deviously…again. "Bella, he wants me. Only I can fulfill him. How can you not think of that?"

I bit my lip nervously, and Jasper could feel my emotions. I was about to break down crying before Jasper spoke up.

"Well, Edward?" Jasper said, his own smirk coming in. Only it was evil and malicious.

"What?" he shot back, his voice becoming annoyed.

"How do you feel? No pun intended." Jasper said slowly, letting it all sink in with Edward; that he lost me and Jasper.

"I feel horrible." he said, his eyes telling a lie. I could tell he wasn't sorry and that he was lying. I could tell he loved being with Alice just like she loved being with him, "But Bella, we can't be together."

_That's what you want!_ I thought to myself, anger building inside me. Until the perfect phrase hit me.

"Alice?" I asked sweetly, preparing for my next words.

"What, Bella?" she snapped, examining her pink painted nails.

"Bitch, how do _my_ leftovers taste?" Jasper stared at me; eyes wide with relief and joy. He wanted me to defend myself, which usually, I needed help to do so. But I guess anger can fuel those words.

Alice and Edward stared, jaws dropping to the floor. I crossed my arms and slightly pouted my lips; making me look tough…which I really wasn't.

"Let's go," Jasper whispered in my ear, his hand slipping into mine. I nodded slowly and let him put me on his back.

For I would never be on Edward's again.

* * *

><p>Jasper and I arrived at a large white mansion later that night. I couldn't believe that Jasper carried me from Forks to…wait, where were we?<p>

Jasper let me down and walked up to the door, "This is our house while we were in Chicago. You and I can stay here together."

"Erm…okay." I bit down on my lip, confusion clouding my face, "Are you sure you'll be okay with the blood?"

"Yeah. Since you're always around the house, I've built immunity to it." Jasper chuckled, opening the door and ushering me in. I smiled sheepishly back at him.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with me," I mumbled.

"It's okay. I like you, Bella. And right now, I like you a lot better than Alice." Jasper smiled.

"Good," I said as I prepared for the days ahead.

Maybe weeks.

And maybe, months.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so? :) Do we like it, or is it boring? Story line = good or bad? Tell me in the reviews! I'll continue based on the amount of reviews I get! :D<strong>

_Lots of love ~ Olivia_


	2. Chapter 2

Wow _*eyes shine*_ thank you all so much! Just one chapter and 12 reviews :3 Thank you all. And sorry this hasn't been the fastest update, I'm really just trying to find the best way to get back with the Jasper/Bella pairing. Well, enough of me, chapter time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Jasper ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two - I'm only Human<span>

I pulled my knees up to my chest as I sat on the floor of the white tiled bathroom. The walls were a lush lavender and laced with pictures of family. I felt bad when I…_'accidentally'_ crashed a picture of Edward and Alice.

I was tired. Sure, we had only be here for an hour or so, but I was dead tired. Maybe from my freak out at Alice, maybe because Edward was finally gone. When they left after my party, I understood that. This I do not understand. For I don't think I ever will.

My emotions were all over the place; from relieved to sad. I was swimming in a whirlpool of emotion. And it wasn't going to stop anytime soon…poor Jasper.

Jasper, on another hand, had surprised me. By getting a room ready for me, and taking me out to shop for food. He obviously wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

_Why would he?_ I questioned myself inside my head. _Alice hurt him more than she ever could. Jasper could go to Emmett or Carlisle for support, but I know that he's stubborn and likes to do things by himself._

"I love the way he _lies_," I heard a voice towering over me. I was happy to see Jasper as he slid against the wall so we were sitting side by side. He smirked at the broken frame and glass on the ground.

"Alice too," I choked, yet another tear rolling down my face and into my mouth. "She hurt you, Edward hurt me. They're both at f-fault."

"Don't cry," Jasper soothed me, waving a hand in front of me. I felt a wave of peace and serenity fall over me.

"Sorry," I mumbled through the river on my face, "I gave him everything that I could, and he repays me by sleeping with my best friend…and almost sister!"

Jasper touched my shoulder, "At least we have each other. We don't have to leave any time soon, Bella."

"I know," I smiled meekly, "And thanks for putting up with me. It means a lot, Jasper."

He nodded like a southern gentleman, "No problem."

We fell silent after that; the only sound being the light rain outside and the heater that would jerk once in awhile. I wanted to talk to him, tell him every little thing I could do to Alice and Edward, but somehow, my heart told me Jasper was having his own problems. But not just my heart told me that, my eyes did too. Because Jasper looked like he too had been very sad. I thought maybe because of his emotion controlling powers, he'd be able to make it through without feeling any pain.

"Jasper? Are you upset?" I asked him, but when the words fell out, I realized how stupid I sound.

"More so than I've ever felt. If I would have known this would happen, I most likely would have stayed with Maria," Jasper told me honestly. I nodded like I understood when I was just as confused as a chicken in a pen of cows.

"He was all I _ever_ wanted," I started, my voice low and husky, "I had him…and he slipped through my fingers."

Jasper's gaze fixed on me, "It's not our fault, Bella. Things happen that we can't stop. Edward and Alice's…play time is one of those things. Besides, life doesn't always favor us."

I smiled warmly at him, but I probably looked like a clown; with my mascara running and my blush mixed into all different spots. I looked and felt like a hot mess.

Jasper touched my wet cheek and laughed, "You and I will learn to love again. It'll just take time."

I nodded, now understanding where he came from. Jasper was hurt; more than I could ever be. Jasper had been with Alice before I was even born. And I understood that he was in a worse condition then me. But what he was saying…was the two of us would learn to redeem ourselves and fall in love again. And I agreed.

"I should probably make you something to eat," Jasper said, "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starved!" I exclaimed, feeling the tears dry and make my skin tight. "I would die for a hamburger."

"Consider it made," Jasper replied easily, "Or would you like fast food?"

"You make your own hamburgers?" I asked with disbelief filling my tone, "Wow, cool. I'll try one of yours."

Jasper did all these random things in the kitchen; frying, stirring, searing, boiling. A part of me thought he was going to fill it with blood in the middle, you know, like a jelly donut.

Jasper took some French fries from the grocery bag and popped them into the oven, "Sorry, Bella. Not everything can be homemade right?"

"Right," I laughed, but it came out more like a distorted chuckle.

"So, Bella," Jasper said, flipping some patties in the fryer, "Tell me something I don't know about you. Make that three things."

"Okay, I suck at French class, I hate dividing with decimals and in Florida, I sat on a cactus," I confessed embarrassingly. Jasper chuckled to himself but I saw the amusement in his eyes as he gave me a deliciously smelling plate. From the perfectly cooked French fries, to the juicy looking hamburger, I fell in love with Jasper's cooking.

Jasper laughed, "Well? Is it good? Sorry if my cooking skills are a little rusty-"

"It's amazing!" I exclaimed, hoping hat no meat bits flew out of my mouth or that I had potato stuck in my teeth, "It's perfection."

"Well, thank you." Jasper chuckled, pretending to cockily adjust his tie which he wasn't wearing.

"Golly, I'm tired," I said like a cow girl. Jasper grabbed my plate and threw it into the dishwasher before lending me a hand. I felt stuffed like a sausage roll.

"Come, I'll walk you to your room," Jasper whispered lovingly in my ear and the two of us crawled up the stairs. I slipped into the silk white duvet and rested my head on the perfect pillow.

"Good night, my _sweet_ Bella. Until the sun _rises_." Jasper leaned down and kissed my forehead, letting his lips linger until I rolled over.

"Jasper?" I said right before he turned off the lights and closed the door.

"Yes?" he asked me, lingering by the door with a smile. I smiled back and waved.

"Thank you for _everything_," and with that, I fell right into the soft, cushy heaven of blankets and pillows.

* * *

><p>Aw, that little cutie (Jasper)! I love their relationship, so content and peaceful. <em>*stops talking as Jasper jumps her and sucks her blood*<em> XD

Alright, so hit that little **review button** to tell me how this chapter was and how much you desire to know where the next chapter will take us. **I promise a little more Jasper/Bella** in the chapter.

_Lots of Love ~ Olivia_


	3. Chapter 3

**:O I am the WORST updater in the whole world. If you guys are still there, thank you so much! And I promise to be more on it! :D I love you guys!**

**a Song to suit this Chapter: Enchanted - Owl City**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Jasper ;) Grrr**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three - Wonderstruck<span>

Bella's POV

My thick, black eyelashes fluttered open like a butterfly's wings. I heard a slight hum coming from the main floor of the house and some pattering at the window. Expecting to see a serial killer, I saw fluffy, white snow outlining the window frame.

"_Snow_!" I screamed like an outraged child. I jumped out of the warm, comfortable blankets and pressed my face to the window.

"Morning, Bella."

I turned swiftly to find Jasper leaning against the door frame. He had a trademark smirk safe and sound on his lips. A blonde mess sat atop his head and his golden eyes were so sweet looking this morning.

"Mhm, morning, Jasper." I smiled, "Did you cook anything for breakfast? I am starving."

"Eggs and bacon in the-" Jasper didn't even get to finish his sentence before I raced downstairs and started chowing down. I shoved it all inside my mouth and almost forgot to chew before swallowing it.

"Oh, I thought you might be a little hungry." Jasper winked and sat on the opposite of the table, "Did you want to do anything?"

"Build a showman," I said through the crispy bacon. I swallowed, "Build a snowman."

Jasper laughed, "Sounds like fun. But you better bundle up! It's a little cold out right now. Then, we could watch a movie when we're done."

"Okay!" I screamed and finished eating. Jasper took my plate and I ran upstairs to shower and dress. I decided on grey sweatpants and a green long sleeve. I slipped on a heavy dark blue coat I found in the closet and I walked back downstairs, half feeling like a marshmallow.

"You look cute," Jasper nodded approvingly and we marched outside, bundled from the cold winds and freezing snow. I picked some up with my gloved hands and threw it at Jasper.

"Excuse me?" Jasper glared hard at me and made a perfectly round snowball and threw it at me. I opened my mouth to say something but me ran up behind me and gently pushed me into the snow. I ended up pulling him down on top of me.

"Oh…" my cheeks went bright pink and Jasper's stayed the same pale color they were. I was gonna take that as an insult but then I remembered vampires couldn't show their emotions. Unless it was cheating and anger…

Stop thinking of him, Bella!

Jasper touched my face, "A little cold?"

"A little," I giggled and let Jasper help me up. His cold hand almost felt warm compared to the temperature around us.

"Start building," he chuckled and started rolling around a larger version of what he'd made, "La la la la la."

I laughed lowly and shook my head. Maybe being out in the middle of nowhere was good for me. Maybe not being with Edward was good with me.

Maybe Jasper was good for me.

* * *

><p>After finishing the bottom, middle and head, we stacked all the snow on top on each other. Jasper stuck five pebbles for a smile, I threw in a carrot for the nose, two buttons for the eyes and a hat atop his head.<p>

Jasper nodded his head and crossed his arms, "I think it's pretty good. Let's name it Frosty."Sure," I smiled and rubbed my gloved hands together, "It's really cold. Can we head back inside?"

Jasper and I had spent half the day outside. We came back in around four o'clock and it was dark outside. Jasper fixed popcorn and drinks for us as he popped in a movie.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked him curiously, watching the way he breathed. His chest heaved up and down and he had a realized smile on his supple face. Jasper looked like an angel.

"He's Just Not That Into You," Jasper frowned, "Is that okay with you?"

"Well, it certainly describes my relationship," I glared at the title, "But I do like this movie. So yeah, it's okay with me."

I finished the popcorn with ease and left my drink alone against the coffee table. After watching the girls all get rejected or dumped, I leaned against Jasper and put my head on his chest.

"No one will ever love me again," I cried silently, a lone tear escaping my eye, "No one will ever think I'm worth them."

Jasper looked appalled and he shut the movie down right away. Then he turned my face so we had our eyes locked.

"Bella, why do you say that? Edward didn't deserve you. You are too special and too kind for him. For anyone."

Jasper's words vibrated inside of my heart. The way he said too good or too special made me smile. Jasper made me smile. His hand lapsed over mine.

"I mean that, too."

"No you don't," my words got the best of me, "Why would you? I'm some silly little human."

"You're special to me, that's what matters. I care about you, I think you're amazing."

Jasper continued to amaze me with such words and kindness. His hands cupped my cheeks until our lips were two inches apart. So close to him.

"Bella?" I felt his cool minty breath against my lips and I almost licked them. But I decided that would look stupid.

"Yes?"

"I am sorry about Edward," he shook his head, "The bastard didn't deserve such a _special_ girl."

My heart exploded with love for him now.

"Why don't you sleep here tonight? I'll stay beside you for the entire night," Jasper kissed my cheek and smiled warmly, urging my head to his strong, six pack chest. I nodded eagerly and wrapped a orange cotton blanket around me.

"Thanks, Jasper."

"No problem, Isabella." His firm, strong hands began to stroke my hair and I sniffled against him, "Hey, no crying!"

"Right," I laughed and snuggled closer to him. "Goodnight, Jasper."

"Goodnight, Isabella."

Just as I was about to fall asleep, Jasper spoke very gently and serenely.

"I love _you_, sweetheart."

* * *

><p><strong>Awwweee! :D Why can't Jasper be mine, Dammit! XD But any who, did we all like the chapter? Probably not the longest but the next one will have more JasperBella J We all love that, right!**

**Review :D**

**Olivia~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Snow! :D I love looking out the window behind my computer to see all these littles snowflakes falling. It's great for description xD So anyhow, I just posted some new story ideas on my profile as well as a poll of which one you'd like to read. Please check the summaries out and vote! Greatly appreciated :D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight…what am I going to do about that? ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four - Disappear<span>

Bella's POV

"Esme called," I confessed after a fifteen minute stare down between Jasper and I. "She wants me to come home."

"Did you say yes?" Jasper asked me, a slight look of disappointment in his butterscotch eyes.

"Of course not," I frowned, but Jasper's face lit up. I walked over and touched his cheek. "Your eyes are black."

He looked away from me, "Should I hunt? Would you be okay by yourself for awhile?"

"I'm sure I'd be fine." I walked back into the kitchen and pulled out a tub of peanut butter chocolate ice cream. "Ice cream and Saturday morning cartoons…not crazy at all!"

Jasper slid into a black, high collared jacket and touched my chin, "You be safe. If I come home and find you in an ice cream coma, you're screwed."

I ended up laughing so hard, I felt my eyes water. "Okay, no ice cream comas."

Jasper winked, "See you soon, darling."

I settled into the couch and flipped on Fairly Odd Parents, one of the shows I would watch over and over as a child. The silver spoon dug into the creamy goodness and I soon found it in my mouth. Was it bad I was eating ice cream at eight am?

My phone vibrated in my hoodie's pocket. I reached inside and pulled it out, forgetting to look at the caller ID before flipping it open.

"Hello?" I asked, examining how rough and cracked my nails looked. I focused on the voice on the other end.

"Bella! You're safe!" Emmett's booming voice rang through me like a bomb. I couldn't help but laugh at his caring words and voice.

"Yes, I'm safe. I'm with Jasper…so I guess that's why you're happy." I giggled and heard Emmett telling everyone that Jasper _didn't_ eat me as they expected.

"I'm glad Jazz didn't eat you up!" Emmett laughed, "So where are you and when can we come see you?"

"Um, I don't know. Jasper just went out for a hunt, so I'll get him to call you."

"Still need someone to make your descisions for you, hey?" a honey coated voice answered.

"_Edward_."

* * *

><p>Jasper's POV<p>

I was just finishing off a deer when I was hit with a rush of sadness; Bella's sadness. I instantly shot up and ran across the woods. In a matter of seconds, I was back at the house. And through the window, I could see Bella crying on the floor.

I booked it inside and wrapped my arms around her. Her phone was open and it read CALL ENDED. "Who were you talking to? What's wrong?"

"Emmett called," she sniffed, "He was talking about coming to visit and I told him you were hunting and would call him back…but then E-Edward answered me."

"Oh, Bella." I squeezed a tiny bit tighter and my sorrow mixed with her sorrow was drowning me.

"I just wanna feel alive again," she cried out into my arms as she buried her face in my chest, "And now I ruined your shirt."

"I have other shirts," I chuckled and kissed her hair, "What did Edward say to you?"

"Just that he hoped that you and I were happy and he told me that Alice…satisfied him more than I ever did!" Bella broke into a new flight of tears and I was losing myself in her.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered gently, stroking her hair.

"It's not your fault. I just wish, that maybe, Edward would actually care." Bella sniffled and looked up at me, "Do you care?"

"About you?" a million things ran through my mind. Did I care? That wasn't a proper question anymore. I cared so much about the fragile, small human in my arms. I…loved her.

"Yes, I do care about you, Bella. I really do," I mumbled into her hair, but she hang on to every word. Her eyes found mine with adoration and hope. She looked beautiful; even if she did look like a hot mess.

"Jasper, do you think I'm pretty?" She uncurled herself from me and sat on her knees in front of me.

"I think you're beautiful," I caressed her cheek and she held a hand over mine, "I think you're so beautiful, you don't need to be a vampire."

Bella sniffled, "Do you really mean all of it?"

"Yes."

Bella smiled, "How much do you care about me, Jasper?"

"More so, than you'll ever know."

"Can I guess?" She let her head fall back onto my chest.

"You wouldn't even get close," I flushed and soothed her hair, "But how about I run you a warm bath?"

"That would be nice," she smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed. I tried really hard to turn my hips away from her stomach.

"You're the best, Jasper!" Bella yelled as she ran up the stairs. My eyes stalked her until I couldn't see her.

"If only she was mine, than she would never be sad," I whispered to myself and followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>:( Awwweee! Does Bella love Jasper like he loves her? Or is she (clearly) still hung up on Edward? Looks like you'll have to wait for the next chapter to answer the questions!<strong>

**So yeah, please check out my story ideas on my profile! Thank you! :D**

**Review? :D**

**Olivia~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Clumsy? That's me! I pulled a muscle trying to show my best friend how to pull my foot over my head and well…looks like a epically failed xD So here I am; at home, bored as hell with a nice little stomach ache! Which all equals…update!**

**On the poll on my profile, The Under is doing the best :) If any of you did vote (They're all Vampire Diaries stories…), thank you! Spread the word, please! :D**

**Disclaimer: I am still not owning Twilight, blah blah blah! ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five - Which Direction To Go<span>

Emmett's POV

"You _bastard_!" I screeched, watching the family squint from the anger rising in my voice. Edward leaned against the grand piano, arms crossed and a mischievous grin on his ugly face.

"She's the one who left with Jasper!" Alice defended her boy toy with a rising tone, "My husband!"

"But you slept with Edward…" Carlisle drew off, "It doesn't matter. Bella and Jasper are coming to see us so we know they're okay. I'd like them to feel at home, not like someone's going to stake them."

"Understood," Edward just stared at me; extremely careful not to break the daggered glares we were exchanging.

Edward and Alice joyfully laced hands and retreated to their love nest. With delicacy, Rosalie's hand landed on my shoulder.

"Jasper will protect her," she whispered caringly, "I know he will; we know he will."

Esme's eyes became glazed, "But we don't know how Edward will react."

"Then all we can do is help Jasper," Carlisle rubbed Esme's knee and she smiled sweetly at her lover.

My eyes found them through the frosted window, "Let the show begin."

* * *

><p>Jasper's POV<p>

"I can smell your fear, Bella." I shook my head and watched her chest heave up and down, "I won't let them hurt you."

She gulped, "Promise me that."

"I promise you, Isabella Swan. They will not lay a hand on you. Not a single touch," I explained and eagerly bounced out of the car. I was eager to see my family; but that drowning feeling lay in the bottom of my stomach.

"You need to teach me how to breathe _again_," she laughed nervously and I opened her car door and she swung off her seat belt.

I lent her my hand as we walked towards the front door. I caught Emmett staring through the icy window frame with a small smile on his lips. I saw Esme's face behind him but I didn't see the rest of the family.

Opening the door with my keys, Rosalie and Carlisle came into my line of vision as well as Bella's. She gulped once more; squeezing my arm as if it were her life support.

"Bella," Rosalie walked over in her 5-inch, blood red pumps and wrapped her arms around Bella's skinny frame. "I'm so sorry!"

Esme came second, a look of deep sorrow in her warm eyes. "Thank you for coming home, Jasper. We missed you both so much!"

Carlisle smiled thoughtfully, "Welcome home, you two."

Bella was surrounded by love; the thing she craved most. She was smiling again, at Rosalie and the rest of them. Bella was happy again. And seeing her happy made me ecstatic.

"_Bella_!" Emmett's booming voice rang through the whole house and made me quiver! Bella's eyes became wide and teary when she saw him.

"Emmett," she whispered and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck as he swung her around in his arms.

He nuzzled his nose into her neck, but there was no sign of bloodlust, "If you ever leave without telling me again, Bells, I will have your head!"

"Okay!" she laughed it off and stared at something behind Emmett. He let her down from his death-like hug and turned around with her.

"_Bella_," Edward smiled, "You look happier than you did when you were with me."

"She is," I answered for her, considering she was dumbfounded by his voice reaching her ears. "She's happier."

"Last time I checked…you were _not_ Bella," Edward cocked his head to the side, but didn't leave Bella for a moment.

"I'm not her, but when her ex boyfriend who I would call the biggest asshole in the world is talking to her, I have the right to protect her." I countered. Emmett's reassuring pat made me stand strong for the woman I adored.

Edward ignored me, "I've missed you, Bella. More so than you'll ever know." he then added a caress to her flushing cheeks.

"That's a damn lie," Rosalie shot for me, "You were cuddling Alice seconds before she arrived!"

"Do you miss me Bella?" I watched Edward's playful, mean spirited eyes engage her in a whirlwind of emotions.

"_No_," she responded after minutes that felt like forever. Esme and Carlisle were extremely happy to watch her grow in front of them. Rosalie gave Edward a look of superiority while Emmett and I stared at what Bella had become.

"No, I don't miss you," she looked deeply into his eyes, "You don't make me feel the way you used to. I don't want to kiss you, or love you, or touch you! I'm above all of that!"

Edward's golden eyes were only full of shock, "I was lying."

"I'm not an idiot, Edward."

Edward soon just brushed it off and went back upstairs after defeat. We waited until we heard the door slam to run to her.

Bella's eyes finally shed the tears she'd been holding for the confrontment with Edward, "I did it, Jasper! I stood up to him!"

"I know!" I wrapped my arms around her waist and squeezed her with affection, "I'm so proud of you!"

Emmett and Rosalie patted her on the back and gave her hugs and kisses; as did Esme and Carlisle.

"So," Carlisle sat on the couch and stared at me, "Are you two going to stay here for awhile?"

My eyes turned to Bella and she nodded, "Yes, we'll stay."

"Good!" Emmett boomed, "Looks like we'll have that arm wrestling contest one day!"

She giggled along with him and I let her have some time with Esme and Rosalie while Carlisle and Emmett ushered me outside.

"How is your bloodlust?" Carlisle asked, touching my arm with care. "I mean, Bella is your weakness.

In more ways than one, I thought. "I'm fine. I'm built immunity to it since the birthday party."

"Great!" Emmett smiled brightly, "It'll be better having you back."

I nodded and smirked but Carlisle looked at me with a more serious look.

"Jasper…there's something more about you when you're with her. Do you have…feelings for Bella?"

Emmett's eyes widened and they both stared me down. With caution, I nodded slowly and squinted my eyes from the sunlight rising over the mountains.

"I think you should tell her," Carlisle smiled warmly and walked back inside, leaving my younger brother and I staring each other down.

"Tonight, Jazz. Do it, she'll be so happy! I know she feels the same way!" Emmett laughed and clapped me on the back, "Looks like someone is all giddy!"

"Alright," my gaze rose from the dirt and found Emmett's stare, "Tonight, I'll tell Bella I'm in love with her."

* * *

><p>Tonight…=)<p>

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

Rosalie fluffed my hair once more and smiled, "You look so beautiful, Bella. But I do have a question."

"Thanks and okay, shoot." I stared at the different hair pieces that made me look like a Greek goddess.

"Do you have feelings for Jasper?" My cheeks went beat red and Rosalie grinned. "So you do?"

"Yeah," I admitted sheepishly, "But I doubt he feels the same way."

Rosalie winked into the mirror and I just shook my head, "So why are you taking me to the meadow?"

She ushered me outside and we started walking into the woods, "We're just gonna have some girl time and hang out. Just so you feel more at home!"

"Sure," I said, still a little confused by her question and the meadow. We walked a long ways, but what a view. The sun was just setting over the high, snow covered mountain tops and the trees were swaying with snow falling through the pristine branches. I was cold in my dress but then I got to the meadow; where candles were lit up, a red and white checkered blanket sprawled on the ground and Jasper was standing.

I turned to look at Rosalie but she was gone like the wind. When I turned back, Jasper was in front of me.

"Dinner for two?" he ducked his head and handed me a vibrant red rose.

"Sure," I blushed and let him lead me into what I would call my dream date.

* * *

><p>Jasper's POV<p>

Bella sure had an appetite.

She gobbled the BBQ-ed chicken, potato salad and carrots within minutes. She was starving by the time we had arrived, but Rosalie made her wait.

Bella looked beautiful; a purple one shouldered dress is what she wore. It had ruffles on the one side and the entire dress was made of some silky material. I was wonderstruck from the second she and Rosalie arrived.

Bella sighed, rubbing her stomach, "I was wondering why Rosalie made me wear a dress."

"Well, it looks beautiful on you, darling." I stroked her hair, "Are you happy we came home? Or do you wish we were still in Chicago?"

"I'm really happy, I missed everyone so much, except for Alice and Edward." She giggled and stared up into my eyes, "What about you?"

But the question escaped my ears. All I could think about were those bright, warm, loving brown eyes.

I leaned my head down and right before I closed my eyes, Bella's eyes were wide. With passion, I felt her moist lips meet mine.

At first, she was clumsy and didn't know what to do. But I guided her. I took her in my arms and kissed with a such a love, Emmett would make one of his sex jokes. I didn't want to pull away, but she was only human.

"Jasper," she breathed and her eyes look reawakened.

"Bella, I love you. I'm certain I want to spend the rest of eternity with you," I moved my lips to her forehead and she just stared.

* * *

><p><strong>^^long chapter :D<strong>

**I don't have much to say today, so please review and keep voting on my profile please! I love you guys :D**

**Olivia~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter! :D I know everyone is waiting to see Bella's reaction. What if she doesn't wanna tell him? Or she still loves Eddie too? So many questions!**

***Warning!* I'll put up another warning near the scene, but there's a scene between two characters that gets very intimate xD Just for the little youngsters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, for if I did, Jasper would be mine :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six - Skinny Love<span>

Jasper's POV

I stood in the dark, waiting. I felt as if a shadow were engulfing me every second Bella breathed and didn't say anything. She must like breathing. Because she does it a lot, especially around me.

Bella was all that I had. All that I needed and wanted. I wanted to touch her in ways that would burn up her skin and make her want me. I wanted to show her what a real man was, not that skimpy heart breaker Edward. I wanted to show her what real love was.

"Jasper," she breathed and her eyes were lighting up like a Christmas tree. "I don't know what to say."

"Well, you could start with the way you feel about me." I knew it sounded selfish; like a child who got the wrong present. But I needed to hear it, just once. Once to know that this wasn't a dream.

"It's always been you," Bella smiled affectionately and blood rushed to her cheeks, "_Always_."

My heart…I can't even describe. I felt like I died of pure joy and came back to life (no pun intended).

"Isabella," I said and felt one single, salty tear sting down my face. Bella stared at me in amazement and walked closer to me; the snow cracking underneath her like a picture frame.

"I thought vampire's couldn't cry," she wiped the tear off my face with her thumb and she stared into my eyes with longing and passion, "Why are you crying?"

"Because," I lapped my hand over hers, "I've never been happier or more passionate about anything. I hate being patient too."

"I feel like a lot of the time, I could disappear and no one would notice…would you notice?" Bella shone through the waterfall on her face.

"I wouldn't just notice, I would tear up the town until I found you." I moved closer until my cold forehead was melted by her warm one. Her nervous laugh was enough to give me the push to kissing her.

It was…_magic_. I knew that sounded cheesy, but it was the only way I could ever describe Bella's moist, pink glossy lips.

She pulled away for air and smiled so warm at me, she could make chocolate melt. "That was breathtaking…_literally_."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I agree. Do you wanna go back to my room?" That probably sounded desperate and a little too eager. She'd probably say-

"Sure," she laced her feverish hand with mine, "I'd love to spend the night with the man I love."

We walked down the hill in silence; just enjoying each other's company and the scenery. The snowflakes were fluffy and lacing Bella's dark chestnut hair. The sun was completely gone and now the moon was staring down on us accompanied by the shining stars. Everything was silent and beautiful, including Bella.

We entered the house to find it completely empty. Edward and Alice weren't even there, thank goodness. But in a short amount of time, I found a not stuck to the fridge.

_Just incase you and Bella were getting hot and heavy! ;)_

_-Emmett_

I rolled my eyes and looked over at her staring up at the pale moonlight. I silently walked up behind her and hooked my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Would you like to…start?" I felt her hair brush up and down on my face as she nodded. I took her hand and led her to my room upstairs.

We entered with eagerness written on both of our faces. Bella took in her surroundings. The bed, the book shelves that covered each wall and the T.V mounted on the wall above the fireplace.

***WARNING FOR SCENE***

I kissed Bella against the door with the same passion as we did in the woods. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I lifted her legs until they curled around my hips. I could feel the heat pooling in between her legs.

Finally, we ended up on the bed, falling around each other. I got on top of her and threw off her dress. It was beautiful on her, but I needed to see and feel her without clothes on.

She did the same with me but she fumbled a lot with the buckle of my belt. As she that, my bloodlust and sexual lust ran all over me. I wanted bite her as much as I wanted to kiss her. But she was better than blood, she was better than everything I'd ever had.

"Bella," I said between fiery kisses, "Are...you sure you...want to do this?"

"Don't be like Edward," she hissed and kissed all over my neck, "Be Jasper. Be the man I love."

"Okay," I muttered, helping her with my pants. I found us half naked and kissing the night away.

Bella moaned like she had never been touched; which in a twisted way, that was real. Because Edward had all those cautions. I wanted to be cautious to, but I couldn't with her. I needed her to touch me.

I kissed her thigh and smiled as more heat pooled inside her. The moans were continuous and I'd never felt better either. She was reaching her peak over and over and I was smiling again. Really smiling.

"Jasper," she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you…_too_," I chuckled and let her get on top of me where she kissed my chest with continuous passion. She reached one more time and pulled both of us in.

"Wow," I whispered, feeling on top of the world after she finished and we were just laying side by side, "That was wonderful."

"That was mind blowing," Bella moaned and kissed my blushing cheek, "I love you so much, Jasper Hale."

"All the same, my darling." I wrapped my arm around her as we sunk under the covers and she fell asleep.

***END OF SCENE***

* * *

><p>The next morning =)<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey buddy," I heard a male's voice beside my ear. I flickered my eyelashes open and saw Emmett sitting on the bed beside me. Had I fallen asleep? Goodness, what was with me breaking all my emotions?<p>

"Good night?" he gestured to the mess Bella and I had made. I nodded with appreciation and chuckled.

"The best," I said dreamily, "Speaking of Bella, where is she?"

"Showering," Emmett smiled, "I'll leave you be but I want details later on! We're sharing a drink tonight."

"Sure," I chuckled and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I stared at the open shower door where I heard Bella humming a tune I didn't quite recognize.

"Morning, lovely." I chuckled, "Good sleep?"

"Yup," she responded and opened the curtain, "The best."

She reached up onto her tippy toes and kissed me with love, "You missed our morning shower."

"I'm so sorry!" I pouted my lips, "Looks like we'll have to have another one tonight."

She laughed and exited the bathroom, leaving me to think. Did I do the right thing? Was making love to Bella the right thing to do last night?

"Well it was for you, but was it for me?"

I turned slowly, hoping that the menacing voice was all in my head.

"Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo? :D I need opinions! Was is it all too fast? Or did you guys really like it? I thought it was good! Did you guys like Edward barging in on Jasper's personal thoughts? Was the scene with Bella and Jasper well written? Please tell me! :) I'm nervous about what you guys will think about this chapter!<strong>

**Again, thanks for all the support and love. You guys really do rock! :D**

**~Olivia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! We've reached the 60 reviews everyone! Thank you so much for your love and support and I promise to keep updating is we reach ten reviews per chapter! :D You guys are BEAST! Keep reviewing for more chapters!**

**Also, I just wanna let's all of ya know that after this, there'll be more Jasper/Bella writings from me! :D Thank ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, because if I did, Edward would leave with Alice, Jasper and Bella would be a loving couple, Emmett and Bella would be best friends, Rosalie wouldn't be such a deprived bitch - BREATHES - and Carlisle would be in more scenes! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven - Expectations<span>

Jasper's POV

"You have a lot of nerve walking in here, Edward," I stated, crossing my arms like a little girl who didn't get a magical pony for her birthday, "After my night with Bella."

Edward scoffed, "You think you can make her feel the way I made her feel?"

"No, because I'm sure she doesn't feel horrible when we have sex," I struck back and Edward saw the loop hole in his easy words.

With a mischievous, dark smiled, Edward said: "You amuse me, Jasper. I hate that I have to kill you."

Edward caught me off guard; he was going to _kill_ me? I expected that we would have the odd revenge moment. As in putting human blood in my coffee, or pissing in someone's cheerios…but death was not my expectation: not at the slightest.

"You would never do that to me," I countered, hoping he couldn't hear the wavering in my tone, "Not to Bella."

"But see that's where you're wrong…I would do that…and _I will_." Edward's golden eyes locked with mine with a hatred so intense, I'm sure Bella could feel from downstairs.

"Alright, I'll play along with this pathetic little game," I shot out watching Edward's eyes twitch with anger, "How are you going to kill me?"

"Slowly," Edward winked with darkness, "_Painfully_."

I glared hard at him; my butterscotch eyes becoming annoyed slits. Edward turned his gaze to the side and looked at the mirror with interest.

"Something that will go like this," his fist punched into the mirror; sending sharp, foggy glass shards all over the bathroom. After everything had settled, he picked the sharpest, thickest piece off the dangerous tile and walked behind me.

"Close your eyes," he whispered like we were lovers, "Count to ten."

"Edward, I-"

Edward drew the blade all down my bare back; revealing old scars from my newborn days and the new ones Bella had left last night. The blade cut deep into my skin, droplets and streams of velvet, rich red blood spilling all down my back.

"Do you like that?" Edward laughed maniacally, "Because there's more to come!"

"Do you know what you're doing!" I directed, grabbing a white towel and caressing my back where the blood flowed, "You're insane!"

"You can say that all you want," Edward twirled the bloody piece of glass between his thumb and index finger, "But in the end, you know I'll be the one holding the prize while I drown you in your own blood."

The thought made me shiver and yelp for Emmett. Within seconds, Emmett was beside me; a growl evoking from deep within his rather large and muscular chest and a dark gaze reflecting from his honey orbs.

"Edward," he snarled like a werewolf would, "Get out."

Edward's eyes were twitching like a mad man's when Carlisle walked in with a superior and angry face to match Emmett. "Edward Anthony Cullen! Get out!"

"Protect him, if you want," Edward snorted like a teenage girl and walked away, stopping at the thresh hold, "Because in the end, no one will be there to help him."

Edward walked with swagger and a light sway in his left hip. Carlisle gave a me a look of innocence before dragging me off to his practice. I was angry! Furious! Threatening me was one thing, threatening Bella was another.

* * *

><p>"Douche," Emmett sneered as he saw Alice and Edward walk by, hand in hand like real lovers, "I will rip him inside out before he touches you and or Bella!"<p>

Carlisle chuckled, "It won't be necessary, Emmett. There's no need for violence."

"It's not time for one of your Zen life lessons, Carlisle," Emmett balled his hands into fists and threw me a dangerous smirk, "It's time to fight!"

Carlisle sighed deeply as he stitched my arm up, "I tried my hardest. But no drop of blood will be spilt if I have a say."

Emmett nodded like a good boy, but when Carlisle turned his back, he gave me a wink to let me know killing Edward was his preferable option. I nodded just to get away from all of this. All I wanted to do was be with Bella.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

Rosalie delicately chopped grapes tomatoes into a large, red bowl, "She makes me sick. I want to chop off all that perky pixie hair and rip her teeth out one _by_ one."

I followed her gaze outdoors and saw Edward and Alice making a rather odd looking snowman, "Rose! You don't have to be so hostile!" But on the inside, I was glad someone felt the same as I did.

Rosalie gave me a sickening sweet smile, "But because of you, I'll play nice."

"Even in the bedroom?" Emmett asked her as he and Jasper walked into the kitchen. With a quick movement, he had her locked in a lovers embrace.

"Morning, my darling," Jasper whispered and pressed a sweet kiss to my pimply forehead. "You look lovely."

My choice of clothing was simple for the day; jeans and a long, sleeve that was colored green. My hair was curly, but only because I had bed head that no one seemed to notice. I had a little bit of eye shadow on, but that was it.

"Thank you," I responded sweetly after my long mental speech, "You look amazing."

Jasper chose a gray V neck tee shirt and casual jeans. His blonde, curly hair was sent in different directions and he smelt like _Axe_. I smiled after he set me on his lap.

"I think we should all get revenge of Alice and Edward," Emmett smirked deviously, biting into a carrot and spitting it out after second thoughts. "Is anyone with me?"

"Esme talked to us about it," Rosalie said, just missing the point where she would have cut off her finger, "She said that verbal resolution was best."

"Verbal resolution?" Jasper questioned, kissing my neck with affection, "Screw that!"

"Jasper!" I scolded, giving him a smack to the head. Though I doubt it hurt him…

"He's right, Bells," Emmett backed his adopted brother up, "Verbal resolution won't do a damn thing. They should join the Volturi for being so cruel!"

I sat back and Jasper rubbed my under my shirt with his ice cold hands, "I'm just confused. I think I need to go splash some cold water on my face."

"Don't trip," Jasper chuckled and that earned him his second smack to the head, "I love you, darling."

"Ditto!" I giggled and walked up the stairs, watching my feet as they climbed each glass stair. When I almost entered the bathroom, I was met my a hand jerking my shoulder around.

"Bella," Alice said like we were long time friends and hadn't seen each other forever, "I haven't seen you since…"

"Since_ you_ slept with _Edward_?" I countered and watched her face grow bitchy, "Yeah, I know."

"We should really hang out," she wrapped and arm around my shoulder and started walking me down the narrow hallway that suddenly felt deadly and empty, "Really."

"Alice, go way." I tried to move, but she had be wrapped in her iron grip. "Alice!"

"And you and Edward should really talk it out!" Alice, while giggling like a maniac, pushed me into one of the rooms. I banged hard against the door, hoping Jasper would hear me and come get me out.

Wait, why did she say Edward and I should talk it out?

"Simple reasons," I heard the menacing vampire in the room, "We love each other, but Alice just thinks I'm here to kill you."

I whipped around and Edward was perched a top the bed, a small but mischievous smile written on his lips, "Edward! What do you want?"

"Well, I want a lot of things. Like human blood and…you." He winked like a tenth grader would at a twelfth grader, "And see, there's a simple way to get you back without even fighting for it."

"What's that?" I put my hands on my hips and glared.

He smirked.

"Turning you."

* * *

><p>Still Bella's POV xP<p>

I opened one eye to peek at where I was. I was on the forest floor, dirt crawling all over my pale skin like it was the plague. The night had drawn in and there were clouds all over the sky. I turned over once, and saw a fire. A large one, building over thick bark from the oak tree to my right. Burning bright and the flames making me warm even though on the inside, I felt as cold as a freezer.

To the right, and through the trees and their menacing shadows, I saw a lake. A clear as crystal lake. Sweet, cold water flowing and making amazing sounds that made me feel calm and at rest.

The trees were talking, but every word sound like gibberish. I reflected my gaze everywhere and there was nothing. Why couldn't I remember anything?

I sat up cautiously; expecting a lion to jump out and eat me alive. But when I finally met with something, it's golden eyes stared back.

"Hello, my love." The man whispered and walked over to me, "How do you feel?"

"Hungry," I rubbed my index finger to my incisor and found rich red blood running down my finger, "Extremely hungry."

"Well, you're in luck. Because I have a nice girl that will be of service to that desire," Edward muttered under his breath and gestured to his right. A small, fragile looking girl walked out. She had thick, wavy brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Bella!" she screamed with joy. Who was Bella? What was she talking about? "Edward told me someone was going to eat me! What a jokester."

I stood up, my eyes following my prey with desire and bloodlust. I wanted to pierce my fangs into her long, white neck and suck every inch of life out of her. I wanted to devour her and hear every scream she could ever possess. I wanted that.

"Bella!" another man's voice screamed. I turned and saw the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He has curly blonde hair and deep butterscotch colored eyes.

"J-Jasper?" the name rung inside me like a bell or a buzzer. How did I remember him?

"No!" Edward screamed, "My illusion!"

"Wait, what?" I couldn't understand a thing, not even the sound of my own voice. In the end, I opened my eyes to their fullest and things faded to a light pink color.

* * *

><p>After opening my eyes, I found myself laying on a bed. Jasper was hovering over top of me, a look of innocence and sadness coloring his usually beautiful face. Edward was in the corner; leaning against like he was smoking. Carlisle, Esme and Alice were near too.<p>

"I was a vampire?" I questioned everyone in the room, receiving my answer from Jasper.

"Illusions," he whispered lovingly, "They mess with us in ways we can't glared daggers at Jasper, "It would have worked if Jasper hadn't screwed with it."

"Edward!" Esme scolded but Edward just walked away like he was on top of the world.

"C'mon," Jasper said, southern accent covering his words, "Let's get you to bed."

I nodded and let Jasper help me up and gently carry me out. But I couldn't help but watch Edward mouth: _Beware the dark, Bella._

* * *

><p><strong>Don't we all wish we had someone as sweet and loving as Jasper? :) I think that's what we should all be putting on our Christmas lists this year ;)<strong>

**Thank you to those who reviewed and please keep doing so! :D Because reviews equal a happy author, happy author equals updates and updates equal happy readers :D see how it all works, my darling readers?**

**~Olivia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't been the fastest update for Jasper/Bella! :3 Christmas hype is going around, Candy grams, friends, weekends. Very busy! Let's hope when Friday comes, I'll have a nice holiday so that I can updated whenever the heck I please! :D**

**This is more of a fluffy, happy chapter because in chapter nine, crap will go down! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Jasper Hale. However, I did sit on Santa's lap and tell him that I want Jasper Hale for Christmas! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight - Adoration<span>

Jasper's POV

Bella cuddled closer to my chest and sighed in deep thought. I wonder what ran through her head everyday. Mostly Edward and Alice's evil plans to kill her. At least that's what I would be thinking of.

The fire crackled in front of us inside of the brick fireplace. I watched the red, yellow and orange flames jump around as if they were five year olds in a ball pin.

Bella's eyes found mine with sincere care as she trailed to warm fingers down my ice cold abs, "What are you thinking about?"

I found the irony funny as I chuckled, "You."

"Me too," she smiled sweetly and buried herself under the thick fleece blankets, "I'm also thinking of the nice, warm bed upstairs."

"Too cute," I tapped her nose and stretched my arms out, "But you know that you didn't have dinner yet."

She pouted her lips, "I can't have dessert first?"

I wanted to blush; believe me I did. But being a vampire I couldn't. But her words still made me chuckle nervously and kiss her passionately.

"Dinner, rest…then dessert." I winked and pulled her to her feet, "What would you like, my princess?"

"I'd like my knight _without_ his armor," she giggled and touched the button of my black long sleeve.

"Where the hell do you come up with these sayings?" I laughed outrageously as Emmett and Rosalie bounced in from their midnight walks, "Oh, Emmett?"

She shook her head and walked over to the kitchen, "I learn them myself. Just from personal want."

I shook my head and pushed past her to go get ingredients to make her favorite; basmati rice with tomatoes and cheese. **(A/N: My personal favorite thing to eat.)** Bella looked extremely happy once I turned the burner on and poured rice into the pot.

"Tell me what you want for Christmas," I asked, my eyes following the tiny grains of basmati rice as they fell into the water.

"I want Edward to give up on his plan to kill me or turn me," she said thoughtfully, her eyes becoming glazed with shining tears.

"That's what we all want," Emmett chipped in, grabbing a bottle of deer blood and plopping down on the seat beside Bella while Rosalie helped me make dinner for Bella at midnight.

Rosalie sighed, "You're all making unreasonable statements."

"Why don't we just fight so we can get it over with? Edward taunts Bella everyday and it's obvious Alice is going to plan something with her skills." Emmett said grouchily, thumping a fist on the table, and accidentally, making a dent.

Rosalie shook her head at the statement and the dent, "Fighting is out of the question. Period."

Emmett glared, "What if we didn't do the fighting?"

All the sudden, Emmett had his first bright idea.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely <em>not!<em>"

I stared at Bella's wolf boy toy and shook my head intensely. The wolves knew me as being the rational, sane one. Not the one who was going round pleading for help to destroy Edward and Alice.

"Why not?" Rosalie said, taking her monkey's side, "You fought the army with us when Victoria and her minions arrived."

Jacob considered, "It's a lot alike, Sam. We can help them. Especially if they're going to hurt Bells."

Sam obviously disagreed, "We said that we would never help them again after the war. I am not going to help filthy blood suckers."

"Same," Leah sneered and I actually glared back for a moment. I always tried hard to ignore the reeking scent of wet dog.

"Forget it," I frowned and took Bella's hand, "If these dogs, really don't care enough to help you, they aren't real men and women."

Jacob looked like he could cry. He would surely do anything for Bella; no matter what would happen to him. I mean, he loved her. Just like I did…

Emmett led us away, back to his white army Jeep. I helped Bella step over the fallen trees and their branches, when all the sudden, Sam's booming voice called out to us.

"Wait!" he beckoned, and turned to the others, "Surely it won't hurt just up against those two?"

"Sam!" half of the pack cried while Jacob and Seth were grinning ear to ear.

"We'll help," Jacob clarified and stared at Bella with adoration, "Tomorrow morning, in the clearing behind your house. We'll be there for practice."

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

I sat on the edge of our silky bed, my fingers tracing my bare thigh. I hated just wearing my underwear and bra to bed, but I was hoping Jasper would finally give in after a very long night.

Jasper exited the bathroom, floss in his fingers and lacing through his teeth. He was shirtless and his chest glistened with beads of water. On his bottom part, he wore plaid pajama pants.

"Oh god," he frowned, "I completely forgot. I was so caught up in the fight idea with the wolves…I didn't even invite you to shower with me."

I smiled cheekily, "Can we please just do it for awhile? I promise it won't be anything too sexy. Just a little bit of cuddling, with a less amount of clothes than usual."

He smiled lopsidedly and crawled onto the bed beside me, "Sure. I'm looking forward to it."

I gently slid off his pajama bottoms to reveal his red boxers where he let out a low and gentle moan; his fingers dancing across my back where he found the hook to my bra. With ease, he ripped it off.

"That's the _fifth_ bra you've wrecked," I pouted my bottom lip, "You owe me new ones."

"I think I'd have a hard time shopping for them with you," he chuckled, his lips doing more work than mine as they caressed each inch of my pale and shivering skin.

"Mhm, why?" I rolled my eyes back and parted my lips, waiting for my peak to reach so I could moan. But he was biding his time and making me want. Just like always.

"Because I have a thing for lace," he laughed and delicately licked my ear with affection and lust, "I really do. It's an obsession sometimes."

"Well now I know what I'm getting you for Christmas," I giggled as he rolled on top of me.

"Good," he smiled sweetly and let me go. I let out a low, sexy moan as he finished off and licked his lips with satisfaction.

"That was great," I breathed shortly, hoping that I could keep my heart beating. I was frazzled on the inside from pleasure.

"Sleepy time, Bella?" he whispered caringly, lips just kissing along my jaw line and I couldn't help but let my eyes come to a close.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy and happy chapter! Much different from the next chapter! :D But you guys gotta review if you want the next chapter! And speaking of reviews, only 20 more until we hit a hundred? Should I make a stable goal now? ;)<strong>

**Question: What do you want under your tree on Christmas day?**

**~Olivia**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm excited! =D It's not long until we pop the 1OO review, guys! Yay! So review, review, review! It'll be awesome! Party timeee! =D**

**I'd like to announce I got Tumblr! =)For those of you who don't know, Tumblr is a blog spot. My blog is about Fanfiction. If you have some spare time or get bored, check it out! Or even join! Link is on my profile =)**

**I wanna take a moment just to thank you guys =) You've been with me this whole story and I'm super duper happy bout' that. Thanks everyone! *heart***

**I titled this chapter after a song from the new Zelda game =3 I'm a total Zelda geek, so the link to it is on my profile and Tumblr. **

**Disclaimer: -_- I didn't find Jasper under my tree, did any of you? But anyways, I still don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine - Seperation<span>

Bella's POV

I sat on the porch swing early the next morning, the soft sunrise warming my bare feet and the rest of my bare skin. The trees were gently singing and the howling wind had quieted down to a low whistle. _Perfection_.

I touched my neck, feeling the creamy skin before I touched something silver and cold. The necklace Edward had given me for my birthday this year. I thought for awhile, either to keep it or throw it in the river.

It would be best to rid of it.

I hopped off the porch swing and slipped on my slippers. Tightening my robe around me, I trudged through the snow banks, my feet becoming icicles.

With a sudden twist of events, the fluffy, cotton candy colored clouds began to morph. The sun hid behind the newly formed storm clouds and tiny droplets of rain began.

"Darling," I turned and saw Jasper standing on the balcony, waving to me, "I don't want you to catch a cold. You should come back inside with me, the fire is going."

"I need to go down to the river first," I told Jasper and turned back around, "I'll be quick."

Jasper shook his head, "I'm impatient. So hurry!"

"Your wish is my command," I giggled, stepping over the dead squirrels Emmett left in the woods from the night before. The rain was making me shiver and cold all the hike down to the river. It wasn't a long hike, but there were many twists in the path.

I reached the bottom, but just as I did, I saw a Demon. He was pacing over the rocks with his lover sitting on a large one; looking annoyed. _Edward_…

I grasped the necklace and breathed. I should come back later; I really should. But than I would I look so weak and fragile, if I had to bring someone to protect me. I can just go down there, throw is at the ground, give Edward a couple glares and go back up…couldn't I?

"Bella," Edward chuckled demonically, while Alice just looked at me with big eyes, "It's nice of you to come see me. I mean, you're obviously still in love with me."

My eyes kept wandering back to Alice's sad expression. Had something happened with her and Edward? Or did she just miss the family? Whatever it was, I wasn't about to find out.

"I love Jasper," I kept my eyes with hers, but when I mentioned him, it obviously hurt her. Good, she should be hurt; she should be stinging with agony right now. "Not you."

"That's not my Bella," Edward ran a finger down my cheek, "Where's my sweet, loving Bella?"

"She isn't yours and she's right here. She just doesn't feel that way around a monster," I hissed, unclasping the necklace and throwing it at his feet.

Edward's nostrils flared, "You've made our plan a lot easier by coming here without your knight in shining armor."

I turned to Alice, "Why aren't you saying anything to me? Should you act like a bitch for your boyfriend?"

Alice shook her head, "I can't go through with this Edward. I've known Bella and Jasper for a long time now…it hurts me too much what you have planned."

Edward gaped, "Alice! Sweetheart!"

"Don't call me that," she sneered at him, "You never even loved me, you just used me to make Bella jealous."

Great, now I'm caught in the middle of a fight, I thought.

Alice turned on her heel, "Good luck, Edward. For I will fight with my real friends and family if they allow me," Alice glanced towards me and I almost saw one single crystal tear, "I'm so sorry, Bella."

I didn't say a word as Alice retreated to the house to ask for forgiveness. Edward looked rather peeved, but still intact with what dignity he had left.

"Well, now that I'm furious and _sick_ with anger…I'll commence the plan now," Edward shot me a death glare.

He grabbed my arm with a grip so tight I could feel my ciculation being cut off, he dragged me down and shoved me into the river. I was being held underwater, oh no! Edward was going to drown me!

When I almost passed out, he lifted my head out of the water and stared deep into my eyes.

"Do you know how angry I am right now? I have nothing left, except for the plan I have constructed for you…" he said maniacally, gripping my waist and running up to the house where his car waited. After shoving me in and wrenching my seat belt on, he pressed on the gas.

Hard.

* * *

><p>Jasper's POV<p>

"No," I stared out the window after seeing his Volvo speed away with Bella in the back, "He took her."

Rosalie grabbed my shoulder tenderly, "I'm so sorry, Jasper. But the wolf pack is going to sniff her out right now. We gave them one of her shirts and they know the scent well enough."

Alice shifted uncomfortably on the couch, "He's heading to a spring where he can perform some ritual spell thing."

I turned to her, "What spring?"

"I'm not sure, he didn't go that far into it when Bella came in. She was so sure of herself and brave…she's grown so much because of you," Alice admitted, touching my cheek in a loving, sisterly way, "I'm so sorry for what I did, Jasper."

"Can we talk in private?" I ushered her and myself up the stairs as we entered my bedroom. I saw Bella's underwear on the floor and I quickly shoved that under the bed.

"I can never take back what I did to you," Alice cried softly, sitting on the un made bed, "But I can try my hardest to help you find Bella and kill Edward."

"That means everything to me," I caressed her cheek, "Why did you do all of this though? The cheating, the lying…the plans to kill Bella."

"Because Edward told me that if I didn't he would torture me for the rest of my life and make sure that you left me…which happened anyways, but for a good reason," she whispered, wiping a tear of her cheek with her thumb.

"Alice, you'll never be able to be my friend again, you know that don't you?" I questioned her.

She nodded, "I know that."

"But you will always be my sister, and I will always love you like family," I hugged her, "Forever."

She wept, "I hate breaking down in front of someone so strong."

I sighed heavily, "I don't know how strong I'll be if we don't find Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not gonna lie, this chapter made me shed a small tear. I hate the fact that Edward got away with Bella, but I love Alice transforming and returning to her family. But Jasper…*leaps to hug him* my poor baby! *tons of fan girls growl* I mean, our baby 8) I hope that they find Bella soon…but hey, it's my story, right? =)<strong>

**You know the drill :D Please leave a review, either saying stuff like update or great chapter. But constructive criticism is not what I want from a review I had. But if you're super lazy, favoriting the story and alerting is good =) *coughs* Review! *coughs* =D**

**Thanks again for being such lovely fans =DLeave a review on what you think the ritual is about, if Alice will really stay and be good and if Jasper will ever find Bella!**

**Ooh, and check out my Tumblr! Link is on the profile as well as the song link =)**

**~Olivia**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Piercers! :) Yeah, that is your guy's new nickname; your fan name. Cute eh? Anyhow, I'm so sorry for being so absent on this story! :( I know its way too neglected, but at least I'm taking the time to update now ^_^**

**What is this Kristen cheating scandal? I mean, I feel horrible for Rob and her cheating on him, but I also feel terrible for all the hate she's getting. I hope she feels better...if that makes sense. :/**

**Golly, I missed writing Jasper/Bella ^heart. So happy to be back! :D Only 9 reviews til 1OO. Big kiss and hug, I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight because if I did Jasper would be my monkey and boyfriend ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten - Guardian Angel<span>

Jasper's POV

The sun started to set, a warming glow of pink and orange shrouded the clearing we waited in. Jacob and the pack would soon arrive for training to go and save Bella.

Bella.

Everytime her name popped up in my mind, I felt a part of my crack and break. I missed her so much and even if it hadn't even been twenty-four hours, a minute felt like forever without her near me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned my gaze to Alice, "Do we have a lead yet?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes transfixed on a tree in front of her while Rosalie's hand rested on her back, "There's a quiet spring, very dry and deserted for a spring. The water looks very clear and pure, like Bella. That's why Edward took her there."

"Do you see Bella?" Esme probed, excited.

Alice frowned, "Sadly, no."

I pulled in my bottom lip, "Anything else?"

She seemed to pull out of her trance and she stared back up at me, "We'll find her though. I know where the spring is. And that spring can be used for good too; we could save Edward from himself."

Carlisle looked jumpy, "Would that be dangerous?"

"Slightly," Alice pressed her lips in a tight line, but with the wolves and us, we could pull it off."

As if on cue, Jacob and the pack entered the clearing; slowly and cautiously, obviously watching out for any traps.

"Hey," Jacob smiled widely, "So, when do we start fighting?"

.

Edward's POV

At the foot of the bed, I sat silently, watching her sleep like I used to. Her chest heaved up and down, her lips slightly parted. I smiled to myself; she was beautiful when she slept. Almost resembling an angel.

It broke my heart to know she cared so much about Jasper, after everything the two of us went through. Me sleeping with Alice was probably the biggest mistake I'd made in a long time.

A voice broke my inner thoughts, oh tell me you aren't backing out.

I thought back angrily, no, Aro, I'm not backing out.

There was no response after that so I crawled up beside Bella and brushed the hair away from her face. If I had a choice, I wouldn't be doing this. I wouldn't let Aro push me around. But if it was the only way he'd let my family live in peace, I didn't have a choice.

I smiled again, just as a slow, happy smile played on Bella's lips. Soon enough, they'd do the ritual and she'd be dead at my feet, her blood strewn across her milky skin. The thought made my stomach twirl and I could barely handle the sickness.

"Bella," I whispered lovingly to myself, "I...love you still. I hope that even in death, you might be able to forgive me for the horrible things I've done to you.

Stirring gently, I took it as my cue to move away from her, thought it hurt to move from such a beautiful being. With a stretch of her arms, she woke up and stared up into my eyes.

"Edward," she sneered and glared.

I almost teared up when, most likely, Aro blasted me with a shot of his compelling darkness to send me over the edge and be cruel to her again.

"Bella," I sneered right back, trying to fight the demon inside of me. All my fighting ended up wasted.

.

Bella's POV

"Edward," I whimpered as we arrived at the spring the next evening, "You don't have to do this."

He chuckled darkly and sat against an old rock, "Oh, believe me; I do."

A mysterious crowd of grey clouds and strikes of lightening covered the spring. The trees shook violently, their leaves blowing and falling all over the place. Sand covered roc rested beneath my sandals, causing me to lose my balance a few times. It certainly looked like a place for a witchy stuff.

Somewhere in the darkness, I heard a wolf howl. The howl was familiar; it was laced with malice but a coat of warmth lay over it.

"Jacob," I whispered to myself when a pair of golden eyes found mine through the whipping wind around us.

He purred slightly and what I saw looked like a secretive smile, but I wasn't entirely sure.

"Edward," I turned around to the sound of a gorgeous voice. My heart lifted a thousand times over again when I saw Emmett.

Edward didn't even turn, he just stood with his back to Emmett and a cruel smirk on his lips, "Emmett, how darling to see you come and save Bella."

A heard of growls made Edward turn as Sam, Leah, Seth and Jacob emerged from their hiding spots; followed by Alice and Esme.

"What is this, an intervention?" Edward scoffed at them, "You're pathetic."

"Edward, let us help you!" Esme tried to reason with her maniacal son, "Edward, please."

He glared at all of them, "And where's the noble Jasper? Did he chicken out? Forget about her? He's such a southern gentleman, eh Bella?"

I pulled in my bottom lip and bit down, "He'll come...won't he?"

"It's too late anyways," Edward took a fighting stance, "My witch is on the way and she'll do the ritual while Bella drowns in the spring water."

"Hell no, she won't!" I smiled weakly at Emmett as he rushed against Edward, trying to fight him away from me. I gasped in shock when someone grabbed my arm. I was more than excited to see Carlisle standing at my side.

"Go, Bella," he ushered me and put his hand of the small of my back.

"Where do I go?" I whispered, watching as Edward fought off Jacob and Emmett.

Carlisle paused, "Rosalie is up ahead through that path. You'll most likely find Jasper too unless he's on his way down here."

"Ok," I gave him a quick hug, "Thank you, Carlisle."

He nodded politely and went to stand at Esme's side with a fighting face. I took off from the scene as quick as possible, only a few trips here and there. The ground was soaking where from the fresh fallen rain, causing me to slip and hurt my leg.

"Guh," I reached out and held my leg tightly in my hands, a searing pain shooting through my bone. I couldn't have broken it, did I?

Rivulets of blood poured down my leg as I noticed the cut on my inner thigh. At the sight of the velvet red blood, I felt bile rise in my throat and vision become hazy. No, Bella, keep going.

I tried to stand, but the pain in my leg made me fall back down onto the wet ground; begging me to lay here until Edward found me and killed me. "No..."

"Bella!"

Even if my vision was clouded and I could barely feel my leg anymore, I saw the outline of a person running towards me. I couldn't make out the figure or the voice, the pain was just too much.

"Bella," a man's voice hushed in my ear, "Oh, Bella. I am so sorry, I'm sorry you went through all this."

I shook my head; I knew that voice. That voice that I woke up to every morning, that voice that sung me a lullaby every night to help me sleep.

"Jasper," I smiled affectionately, "Jazzy."

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm sorry this happened," he brushed the loose strands of hair away from my face and kissed my cheek, "Let's get you home."

He picked me up bridal style in his arms and began trudging through the dirt and fallen trees from the storm, "You're safe, Bella."

.

"It's over," Emmett mumbled lazily as I cleaned up his wounds with Carlisle, "But he escaped, which means he's going to try to get to you again."

"Well we know now that Bella isn't allowed out anywhere," Jasper grinned boyishly at me, "I don't mind that."

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist, "I can't thank you all enough for saving me."

"I love you," Jasper mouthed and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too," I mouthed back, kissing him on the lips for the first time in a week. The warmth of his chest warming my whole body. "So much."

"I'm taking Bella to bed," Jasper smiled ad grabbed my hand, "See you guys tomorrow.

"C'mon, Jazz! I doubt she's strong enough for your vampire bed skills," he winked, "Night, lovebirds. Feel better, Bella."

"Thanks," I whispered and gave Emmett a quick hug. I respected him a lot more now and had a new-found love for him. He had protected me this afternoon, like a true knight in shining armor. My arms rested around his neck and his wrapped around my waist, "Thank you, Emmett."

"You're welcome, Bells."

I followed Jasper into our room as we sat on top of the smooth blankets, "It's not over, is it?"

He laid me down and kissed me thoroughly, "Maybe, maybe not. All I know is we're together, my lovely."

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWW! :D Sorry, I'm listening to Echo by Jason Walker and it's such a sweet song and a sweet moment for JasperBella...MY FEELS xD**

**Anyhow, what happened to Edward? Is he still in Forks? Is Bella developing feelings for another Cullen? So many questions that you'll have to wait for the next chapter for. (:**

**I missed you guys, so happy to be back. xx (:**

**Ok, going to the beach and the clothing store to enjoy the rest of my day! :D Have a good day everyone, see you at the review box ;D**

**Review, favorite and or alert xx :D**

**~Olivia**


End file.
